Justice League of America Vol 1 2
* Mandini * Simon Magus Locations: * Rhode Island :*Happy Harbor :*Secret Sanctuary * Magic-Land Items: * Crystal Ball of Merlin * Green Lantern Ring * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast2 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast3 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast4 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast5 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast6 = Lucas Carr (New Earth) | Cast7 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast8 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast9 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Location1 = Rhode Island | Location2 = Happy Harbor | Location3 = Secret Sanctuary | Item1 = Crystal Ball of Merlin | Item2 = Green Lantern Ring | Item3 = Lasso of Truth | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #48, and ''Justice League of America Archives'', Volume 1. * It is uncertain whether the Merlin that appears in this issue is the same sorcerer that fathered the demon, Etrigan, and served under Arthur Pendragon in Camelot. * Aquaman appeared last in [[Adventure Comics 279|''Adventure Comics #279]]. He appears next in [[Showcase 30|''Showcase #30]]. * Batman appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #286. He appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #142. * The Flash appeared last in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #117. He appears next in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #118. * Green Lantern appeared last in ''Green Lantern (Volume 2)'' #3. He appears next in ''Green Lantern (Volume 2)'' #4. * Martian Manhunter appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #286. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #287. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #271. He appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #142. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #118. She appears next in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #119. | Trivia = * First appearance of Jimmy Carr, Snapper's brother. It is established later in the Hourman series, that Snapper also has a brother nick-named "Spitter". Whether Jimmy and Spitter are the same person or two different siblings has yet to be revealed. Jimmy Carr appears next in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #114. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Action Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Batman * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Justice League of America image gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Batman appearances list * Flash appearances list * Green Lantern appearances list * Martian Manhunter appearances list * Snapper Carr appearances list * Superman appearances list * Wonder Woman appearances list | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }}